It is well recognized that most college students are required to sit for extended periods throughout the day in lectures, tutorials or seminars on uncushioned seating which can cause discomfort, sufficient even to distract the student, interfering with concentration and learning ability.
While carrying a separate cushion is generally considered so cumbersome as to be impractical, the prior art documents numerous prior attempts over many years to incorporate seat cushions with cases or bags for use in other fields or occupations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,662 issued to Handelman in 1989 teaches a portable, two person stadium seat case which can be unfolded to suitably position two soft pads or cushions which are carried in respective pockets and has a utility pouch on an outer or bottom cover portion of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,914 issued to Harvell in 1980 teaches a hand carryable folding cushion assembly in which a pair of cushions are pivotally joined by a flexible panel and one of which has a pocket for carrying articles on an outside thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,748 issued to Manning in 1961 teaches a combination container and cushion and U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,003 issued to Carter in 1989 teaches a combination seat cushion tote bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,637 issued to Mc Cree in 1989, teaches a seat cushion back pack for sporting events having various pockets for holding glasses, lotion, cameras and other miscellaneous items. U.S. Pat. No. 2,740.466 issued to Du Priest in 1956 teaches a portable stadium seat with cushioning.
However, none of the above-mentioned proposals make provision for, or suggest, means to accommodate writing materials, such as pens and papers, as an organized, portfolio, as would be required by a student attending a lecture, or to provide a firm surface for alternative use as a writing support or lap desk, for example when travelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,044,717 issued to McElmoyl in 1936 teaches another prior seat/bag conversion comprising a framed bag which opens to form a seat with a back support but without cushioning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,477 issued to Martinez teaches a convertible carrier, head rest and sun shade without cushioning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,662 to Graves in 1966 teaches a combination tray and seat apparatus.